


Prompt 30 - Candy Overload

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Kudos: 46





	Prompt 30 - Candy Overload

Stiles lay on the couch, groaning.

Peter glanced at his husband and turned back to the baseball game. "If you throw up in here, you have to clean it up."

"Yucch," Stiles moaned. He belched. "Ohh... better."

"No one forced you to eat all that candy!" Peter sighed.

"No, but it was so-o-o-o good!" Stiles grinned weakly.

"And now you're paying for it," Peter replied.

Stiles lurched up and scrambled to the bathroom.

Peter winced as he heard Stiles throwing up. Stiles came back and dropped on to the couch.

"You okay?" Peter asked.

"Mostly," Stiles admitted, rubbing his stomach.


End file.
